Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Dimensions
by AwakenedAura98
Summary: Years after Darkrai was defeated by Rikez and Verlum; Team Legend mysteriously disappears one day after setting out on a mission. Team Darklight disappeared seven years before, and there are many similarities between the two disappearances. Are they really gone?
1. The Disappearance of Team Legend Part 1

**Authors Note: You can follow me on Twitter for updates to the upcoming chapter :). This was written completely different than my other fanfictions, and is written in a much more professional matter. I also fixed some errors that I** didnt **catch while proofreading from the first day of release.**

 **Rikez's POV:**

It was just an average day for an exploration team, me and my partner Verlum were just heading to a location that was farther than usual.

"Verlum, come on! We are going to be late!" I yelled to my partner.

Verlum, a cute little Eevee slowly started walked up to where I was at exhausted. She exhaustedly tried to catch her breath before replying

"Gee, you really are eager to find out about the rest of your past, huh?"

"Yeah, it's just has been one of the greatest mysteries to me that has been haunting me since I first became a Pokemon. " I said with a smile on my face as I looked at the Eevee.

You really are a complete mystery, humans, are they all as mysterious and cute as you? The Eevee replied laughing.

"Whatever Verlum, we are almost close," I said starting to walk again towards our destination before we ran face to face with the devil himself. A dark figure came out of behind and then spoke out of nowhere

"Unfortunately for you both, you won't be going anywhere. "The figure said as I started to turn around and watched in horror as Verlum was hit with a Dark Shadow Blast. Her piercing screams haunted me as cried out in pain. After that I looked back and saw her unconscious and severely injured, I prepared to fire an Aura Sphere at the figure before he spoke again

"This will permanently dispose of you." The mysterious Male voice had said before a dark void appeared behind us, and was powerless to get out of the voids grasp as Verlum and I Gets sucked into the void before I lose consciousness.

** 2 Hours Later **

I soon woke up to find myself in some sort of different dimension with an aching head. Here the sky was darker than the blackest void, and I had no idea of where I was until immediately I started to recollect what transpired. I only cared about one thing...Verlum. As I began to look around for Verlum, I couldn't help but have this incredibly bad feeling in my stomach that something was very wrong here. Eventually, I found something that horrified me. Verlum was unconscious and severely injured on another piece of floating land that I could not reach. Immediately, flashbacks of my failures started to go through my head, and I began to jump from floating rock to floating rock to reach Verlum's body as fast as I could. It was evident to me that Verlum wasn't used to intense concentration of Shadow Energy in this place and that as a result, she's having trouble breathing. However, before I could reach her, I was interrupted by another Shadow void that was slowly started sucking Verlum into the void, I started to panic fearing that I would lose her. As I finally began to reach her body, she was already more than half inside the void. Right, when was about to grab onto her paw she was taken by void, and it disappeared. My heart then began to drop as I was now completely alone and I started to cry hysterically unable to cope with the fact I had lost my partner yelling "Verlum!"

As I begun to calm down somewhat, still depressed from what happened, I couldn't get the image of Verlum unconscious out of my head, it haunted me and then eventually made me yell in grief "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN WITH ME!?"

Rikez falls to the ground and Starts crying hysterically as his energy is slowly drained away by the shadows and eventually loses consciousness once more.

 **MeanWhile with NightFrost:**

 **NightFrost POV:**

I was in another section of the world of Shadow looking at how depressing the World of Shadow really is and thinking about the cursed Riolu that trapped me in this realm before I sensed two new energies, one is the Riolu who trapped me, and another is a Shadow Intolerant Eevee. I had suspected that the Eevee was another one of the Riolu's victim's, and I knew that if I didn't save her, she would likely be dead in a matter of hours, and I started running in her general direction, ready to face to the Riolu. When I finally found the Eevee, I was shocked to see her with significant injuries "Oh my Arceus! What happened to you!" I could tell the Eevee was just barely conscious at the time, and she reached out her paw before I heard her murmur "Ri...Rikez..."She tried extending her paw to me but lost consciousness before I was able to grab her. I was determined, that I would help her as I then picked her up and put her on my back before whispering "Don't worry I won't let this happen to you, just rest. I'm going to get you and me out of here. "

After Venturing the World of Shadows a bit more trying to find an exit, I noticed that the Eevee's Verlum's heartbeat starts beating slower. I quickly set her down and then had to make a decision before saying "I'm sorry that I have to do this, but it's the only way that you'll be able to live." As I then proceed to get the item out of my bag, I heard the Eevee murmur "Please...just...do it...This...pain..."

I then proceed to put the Shadow Stone right next to the Eevee before she starts to glow changing shape into an Umbreon before she stops shining. I could then still see her injuries. As per her request, I got out an Oran Berry before saying "The Shadows should no longer be hurting you now. Here, I'm going to rub the contents of the Oran Berry on your injured areas.

Rikez's POV:

I then woke up once more, this time in another section of the Shadow World and I felt different. Then I noticed that my body was White. I tried to recall what happened before I remembered that Verlum was gone and realizing that he was not in a dream. I opened the pendant on my neck that had a picture of both of us together at the beach that both of us had met at. I started to have flashbacks of when we first met and how we trained through the guild. I couldn't believe that Verlum was gone. I knew that if Verlum were dead or alive, she would want me to escape and be optimistic, so I then started to look for an exit before I came across a rift of light. Before I approached the rift, I turned around and openly said to thin air" I'm….just going to hope that Verlum managed to get out of here. I;m clearly not okay in the state I am in. Verlum…...I'll see you back at the guild." I then walked through the Rift to which caused me to be temporarily blinded before I found myself back at the crossroads near the guild.

As I got closer to the guild entrance and was about to step on the grate, I said to myself "I really hope that you are here Verlum. I don't know what I would do without you." I told myself before I stood on the grate and heard a Pokemon speak.

"Pokemon Detected!" and I knew that voice anywhere; it was Diglett of the Guild

?: Who's footprint A loud voice that I recognized as Loudred asked before Diglett started speaking once more

"The Footprint belongs to…" studdering to which I knew he realized it was me, and my suspicions were confirmed when I heard Loudred yell and Diglett appeared right next to me. He looked happy to see me, but then he made my heart drop when he asked: "Where's Verlum?"

I instantly realized that she hadn't returned to the guild, but I didn't want to make any mistakes, so I asked: "You mean...she never came back?" Diglett was about to answer my question before; I heard the guild master's Chatot come up from the bottom floor of the guild yelling "Whats all this commotion about Diglett it's not like..." Chatot said stopping in mid sentence realizing my presence.

Chatot very excitedly flapped his wings before starting to bombard me with questions, however before I was able to answer all my energy had been used up and I fell to the ground losing consciousness another time before Chatot yelling "Rikez! Rikez! Oh, my Arceus! Chimecho! Sunflora! Assistance, please!" Chimecho and Sunflora both arrived from the lower floors of the guild and saw me unconscious before running over and picking me up and taking me back to me and Verlum's former room in the guild. Chimecho and Sunflora set me down on my old bed before leaving the room for me to rest. It wasn't long until Chimecho came and checked on me and looked at my injuries.

Chatot and Wigglytuff eventually arrived, to which she told them that my injuries weren't severe and that I was having trouble breathing and seems to be over-exhausted.

I did not have enough energy to speak, and I wanted to conserve my energy for when they brought up Verlum. The Guildmaster then spoke saying that it was strange that I managed to reach the guild when it looked like I hadn't gotten sleep for the entire week Verlum and I were gone for. It was at this point that I realized that I had been gone for a week. Time was moving slower in the Shadow World, and I remembered that I had just run out of food when I found the exit. Chatot then asked Wigglytuff if he had checked my bags and Wigglytuff replied that my bag was already ravaged.

Then Sunflora brought up Verlum, reiterating what I had told Diglett to the Guildmaster and Chatot.

"So it seems that Verlum never returned from the mission, and she isn't registering on her badge. It's likely that she was separated from Rikez. Well, whatever happened, I'm sure Verlum will pull through or call for help if she needs it."

I then proceeded to try to speak murmuring "Verlum...was..."

Chatot and Sunflora heard me talking and then Chatot asked "Yes Rikez? What happened to Verlum?"

I then tried to concentrate on speaking farther and managed to get out four words. "She was...attacked and hurt severely..." to which I then started to breathe very slowly from using so much energy.

Sunflora noticed that I started breathing faster, and she tried to convince me to save my energy, but I didn't really care. I knew that the chance of me recovering was very slim. I had to get my message across so I spoke again.

"Listen to me everyone….we were attacked from Behind,,,,,,, Verlum was... right behind me when... a Dark Blast hit her... and she screamed in pain ...before someone else spoke." This had gotten Chatot, Wigglytuff's and Sunflora's attention.

Chatot then spoke up and asked the question which I which I was waiting for "What did they say?" I then tried to gather enough strength to speak once more

He said…."This will permanently dispose of you"... Before we both sucked into this void."

I knew Chatot would bring up a dimensional hole, to which I used the last of my energy saying "No..." before losing complete consciousness.

End of Part 1

 **Thanks for Reading and I'd appreciate it if you gave me a favorite or a follow! It lets me know that you guys appreciate my work and gives me more motivation.**


	2. The Disappearance of Team Legend Part 2

**Author's Note: There is a poll to determine who the next chapter will be about. Check out my profile for more information.**

 **Rikez POV**

As I slept to regain my energy at the guild, hours went by before Chimecho and Chatot came to check on me. It was night, and I was thankful that the guild was concerned about me, but I still was depressed that I hadn't told them about Verlum yet. Holding back that information made me have an aching pain in my stomach, and I couldn't bear it anymore. I decided to take action

"Chatot...can you get the GuildMaster and everyone who isn't busy?"

Chatot nodded in agreement, before coming back with Sunflora, and the GuildMaster.

Once I saw everyone now in the room, I gave Chatot a look of thanks, before I started to speak.

"Something has been haunting me since I woke up and it's something you all need to know regarding Verlum. I previously told you that Verlum was struck by a dark energy from behind and I lost consciousness shortly after. Well, after Verlum and I were sucked into the void and I regained consciousness, I found myself was on this small floating Island. The scenery was appalling, wth nothing but…... a Pure Black Sky with a sunset that barely made visibility any better. In the distance, I saw Verlum on another Island and as I navigated my way towards her... I could see that she was majorly damaged…..having trouble….breathing. I don't she was conscious..."

It was at this point that I started to cry and the guild members in the room were all shocked because I had barely shown much emotion, except when I was with Verlum. Even then, I barely cried in front of Verlum.

Finally, I had regained enough composure to finish my story "Wherever we were, the area had large amounts of... Shadow energy... and it was weakening…... the both of us. Fortunately, I had prior experience dealing with….." I stopped midsentence as I felt a familiar hostile presence before attempting to look behind me, the candle that Chatot had lit to illuminate the room went out and the room was completely pitch black. At first I thought it was just paranoia bothering me, but soon my fears were realized when I heard a voice whisper:

"Night Slash"

I screamed in pain, as my attacker targeted the region of my torso right below my heart area before I felt him getting me into a headlock position with one arm and putting his hand right on my back with the other. I knew from the enemies aura that it was a Zoroark. Wigglytuff had retrieved another light source and then witnessed the aftermath of what caused me to scream. The Zoroark wasted no time and told my friends to "back up and not try anything" they saw the horrible situation I was in and complied. However, at the same time, I didn't try to put up a fight either. Without Verlum, I questioned what my purpose was and for the first time since I met Verlum, I could not give an answer.

"I underestimated you Rikez, I never guessed that you had any experience dealing with Shadow, but Verlum did not and now you will meet the same fate as her." The Zoroark said as he puts his right hand in front of me and swiftly fired a Hyper Beam at me, who was helpless to stop his attack from hitting me at such a close range.

 **Chatot POV:**

When I realized, that the Zoroark was using Hyper Beam, my heart instantly dropped knowing that there was no way Rikez would survive that hyper beam being in such close proximity. The hyper beam created an explosion which destroyed most of the room which Team Legend stayed at. The room was entirely destroyed, and the Zoroark was gone along with Rikez.

When I had realized exactly what occurred, I put my head down in sadness knowing that our latest graduates were now dead. I looked around, and I could see that Wigglytuff was crying just a bit, while on the other hand, Sunflora was crying up a storm.

"Just, how could of this have happened to them?" Wigglytuff cried out to which I replied quickly with "I don't know GuildMaster, this just happened so fast," and I pondered how we would tell the rest of the guild regarding this incident.

Everyone was very close to Team Legend, even Pokemon that weren't members of the guild, such as the townspeople. As I tried to contemplate what to do, Wigglytuff made eye contact with me and with that I immediately knew that he had a plan.

"Chatot, we have no choice but to tell them the truth, Team Legend cannot fade away after all they have done. It's an act against all teams which stand for freedom. "

I smiled as that was an answer I expected from Wiggytuff, always being honorable to those who made contributions.

"Of course," I replied tiredly before heading back to sleep.

* The Next Morning's Briefing*

"Attention everyone, the guild master has a major announcement to make before you head out to for today's duties. Guildmaster, you can take it from here" I said letting Wigglytuff give the news

"Thank you Chatot, as many of you know the past week Rikez and Verlum went missing. We have an update regarding that situation.

"WELL SPIT IT OUT ARE THEY OKAY?" Loudred yelled at the top of his lungs. To which I replied "SHHHH."

Wigglytuff gave a moment of silence before speaking once more replying " It is with deep regret that we inform you that Team Legend has now been set to inactive status."

Everyone's jaws were wide open upon hearing it, especially Loudred who made my ears bleed once more by yelling "BUT WAIT, doesn't that usually happen to teams who have gone missing until after the Federation has done an investigation?! How could that have been done in a week?!"

"Rikez had returned a couple hours ago, in severe condition. Although he could not give us much information in his current state, he gave enough information to connect the events that happened shortly after he arrived. " I replied, talking loud enough so the whole guild could hear so that I would only need to speak once.

The other members knew immediately after I didn't mention Verlum that something was wrong. Corphish was the first guild member to speak up,

"What happened to him? And what about Verlum?" he asked

I took a deep breath before finally speaking

"Last night, the Guild was raided by a Zoroark, who has the capability to teleport to any location at will. He had one target."

Everyone except Sunflora and the Guild Master gave me a surprised look almost immediately they knew that Rikez was the target and was dead. Bidoof was absolutely devastated by the news, even going into denial claiming " No way….it couldn't have been them…., " I felt awful for Bidoof considering that he was one of the guild members closest to them.

" Yes, unfortunately, Rikez was the target. The Zoroark fired a hyper beam nearby, and Rikez did not have enough energy to move." I said in an attempt to make sure that I was heard correctly, however, right as I was finishing my sentence, Bidoof then brought up concerns about Verlum.

The Guildmaster and I were silent for a couple seconds before we finally spoke.

"What were about to tell you is hard for me to say, but….while Rikez and Verlum were out on that mission, the Zoroark attacked both of them and tried to trap them in a Shadow Dimension. Rikez saw that Verlum was severely injured, but before he could do anything he lost consciousness. Their badges weren't able to teleport them out of the region, and when Rikez woke up, Verlum was gone. However, all of our doubts were sealed when the Zoroark raided the guild and taunted Rikez by telling him that Verlum was killed by him."

It didn't exactly make the others anymore pleased, and we still had duties, and I decided to state some positives.

"But even then, Rikez and Verlum wouldn't want us to be crying, we have work to do, and we wouldn't be here if it weren't for them. They are both together, now let's not be down, instead let's get good days of work!" I said, putting in some positive reinforcement before the guild went up in an uproar.


End file.
